The present invention relates to artificial eyes (ocular prostheses) and methods of manufacture thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to rapid manufacturing techniques for artificial eyes and artificial eyes produced by such techniques.
Artificial eyes have been prepared for patients whose eye(s) have been damaged due to injury or disease for several centuries. However, the techniques used remain skilled and labour intensive. Commonly, the prosthesis is made from acrylic plastics such as polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) and this is encapsulated. Prior to encapsulation, maxillofacial prosthetists and ocularists simulate the colour of the iris and sclera using individual hand-painting techniques with the patient present (or from an image of the patient's eye). A variety of artists media are used which are applied by pencils, crayons, cotton or a brush. This technique requires inherent artistic ability and is time consuming and expensive. The result is dependent upon operator ability and experience.
Various proposals have been made to decrease the cost of prosthesis manufacturing by utilising modern digital imaging and CADCAM techniques. For example US20060173541 (Friel) discloses the use of digital imaging of an iris in conjunction with use of techniques such as selective laser sintering, stereo lithography to manufacture a bespoke prosthesis. However, the approach disclosed is still relatively complex requiring a number of separate components to manufacture the finished artificial eye.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.